De como su día salió mal
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Era su primera visita al centro comercial pero las cosas no salieron como lo planearon.


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y l****as frases de las canciones utilizadas pertenecen al artista Reik.**

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primer momento: Arreglos para la mejor cita del mundo... o al menos una que salga decente. Y, ¡esto no es tan fácil como lo pintan esos enamorados despreciables! Además, ¿cómo se supone que se usa el maquillaje?<strong>_

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que la Segunda Guerra Mágica llegó a su fin, si bien hubieron perdidas lamentables y otras que ni valen la pena mencionarse pero ¿para qué enfrascarse en el pasado, en lo que ya fue y no volverá a ser? Pues eso mismo piensa Pansy, aquella chica Slytherin que gritó para que capturaran a Potter, esa pelinegra que ahora sin saber porque se arregla para salir con su novio; irónicamente resultó ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

La vida puede ser muy majadera en ocasiones.

Parkinson no entiende porque se toma tanto frente al espejo, sólo es una cita y qué. Ni que fuera la gran cosa del mundo mágico, solamente saldrán a Glossy por un late y ya —cosa que ahora ya sabe lo que es un late, en un principio creyó que era cualquier ridiculez— pero, en el fondo, ella sabe que quiere que sea la mejor salida que han tenido en su corto periodo de noviazgo.

—Sé que no soy la chica más bella sobre la faz de la Tierra —admitió la prefecta haciéndose una media cola—, sin embargo, **cuando te vi por primera vez y dije que eras para mi —**suspiró sabiendo que lo último fue de manera inconsciente. Cogió otra vez el maquillaje y polvoreó las mejillas—... **me duele amarte tanto**, Potter. Eres un fastidio en ocasiones. —Se sentó en la cama mirándose en el espejo, tomó una toalla y se limpió la cara.

Definitivamente a Pansy le causaba cierta molestia ser tan detallista, ella quiere que todo sea perfecto y, pese a que Harry es muy lento con temas amorosos, es su persona la que tiene que intentar apresurar las cosas; la paciencia nunca fue una de sus virtudes, menos ahora que ya es un señorita. Volvió a suspirar.**  
><strong>

Se giró un poco y sacó un cuaderno pequeño, que era verde limón, lo abrió mientras agarraba una pluma. Escribió—: **Me duele más imaginar que tú te vas y dejarás detrás de ti... tu ausencia en mis brazos **—bufó desapareciendo su objeto que sirve para plasmar sus ideas.

_Su mente divagó al momento en que todo cambió para ella, el día en que el heredero Potter le confesó sus sentimientos aunque haya sido un poco lento para reaccionar —ella se lo dijo antes, se exasperó al notar que ni pío salía de esos labios que moría por besar—, en ese instante recordó lo contenta que estuvo a pesar de que no lo admitirá por nada del mundo._

_Rememoró que **cuando llegó él se metió en su ser, encendió la luz y la llenó de fe;** lo que ocurrió poco tiempo después de que la Guerra acabara, empezaron de a verse en contadas ocasiones y en una de tantas de alguna bizarra manera se terminó enamorando de el azabache que en algún momento la cautivó. _

_—¿Y bien, Potter, qué me dirás? —cuestionó alzando una ceja sintiéndose algo ansiosa por saberlo._

_Un titubeo salió de los labios del de ojos verde esmeralda._

_—Si no lo haces me iré —sentenció Parkinson enfadada; ese pelinegro sí que sabía como desesperar a cualquiera._

_—**Como aguja en un pajar, te busqué sin cesar —**comenzó diciendo el integrante del Trío de Oro, la consternó más de lo que ya estaba**—; como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar. —**Se detuvo de repente al percatarse del gesto iracundo de la Slytherin._

_—O dices algo coherente o..._

_—**¿Sabes? Te quiero confesar que te encuentro irresistible, no dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible por quedarme cerca de ti**__ —confesó el Gryffindor avergonzándose notoriamente._

_La mejor amiga de Draco lo miró abriendo los ojos, comprendió inmediatamente lo que le insinuó. Se sorprendió más cuando recordó que sus años de escuela él parecía derretirse por la única comadreja mujer... ¡y ahora le sale con esto! _

_Vaya, sí que la vida puede ser muy irónica. _

**_Se le quedo viendo y le preguntó si algo le estaba pasando; ella no sabía que hacer, si él supiera que se estaba muriendo, lo mucho que anhelaba por expresarle sus sentimientos _**_pero tenía la duda de que si la aceptaría, ya que, después de todo, ella no fue la mejor compañera que tuvo en Hogwarts. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente pensando en la manera de contestarle mas no halló palabra alguna que. Por lo tanto, demostrando que también las Serpientes puede demostrar coraje, se acercó rápidamente y en un movimientos brusco lo besó... en los labios._

_Potter se quedo en estado de estupefacción. ¡Menuda respuesta que le dio! Aunque... le gustó y mentiría si dijera lo contrario._

_—¿Es un sí? —inquirió un poco temeroso, bueno, no; temeroso, no; si no, más bien... sí, temeroso._

_—Tómalo como se te dé la gana —rugió algo abochornada._

_El hijo de Lily y James Potter sonrió, las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba._

—Llamaré a Astoria, puede que me dé un consejo útil —susurró la antigua estudiante del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte el pelinegro de la familia Potter se estaba sobando en el baño de La Madriguera, hace menos de medio minuto que por culpa de un jabón se estrelló en el hermoso suelo con "elegante" decorado. Sí, elegante... ¡era su sangre! Bufó fastidiado, intentaba domar el indomable pelo de la familia de su padre pero no importaba lo que hiciera o los métodos que usara ¡esa musa raña no daba su brazo a torcer! Y vaya que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensó supo que no tuvo ni el más mínimo sentido.<p>

—Y todo esto por la cita que tendré con Pansy —suspiró Harry mientras que quitaba el polvo de su camisa casual.

Si supiera la ropa que se pondría la amiga de la menor de las hermanas Greengrass.

Intentó dar un paso hacia el frente sin embargo su centro de gravedad perdió todo el equilibrio, se balanceó irremediablemente a su izquierda y en menos de lo que canta un gallo su cara y las baldosas estaban unidas.

—¿Te caíste? —Ginny miraba divertida como su ex novio hacía una mueca de disgusto.

—No, sólo abrazaba el suelo porque me gusta.

—Ah~ ¡Qué bien! —chilló la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su referencia era grande al gato de Alicia y el País de las Maravillas.

Exasperado, gritó—: ¡Por supuesto que me caí, calabaza! ¿Qué creías?

Ginevra frunció el ceño. Maldijo a Ron y George por ese agradable sobrenombre.

—Mi pelo es rojo, no naranja —comentó, se cruzó de brazos indignada—. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué te pondrás para la cita?

—Lo veré en cuanto descifre la manera de domar esta alimaña. —Señaló su cabellera causándole cierta gracia a la chica Weasley.

—Te ayudaré, Potter.

_**Segundo momento: Es hora de nuestro perfecto día juntos... ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡¿Qué llevan puesto!? ¡Y, por los grandes magos y brujas de la historia, cómo se usa esta porquería! **_

En el mundo no mágico la pareja conformada por un no muggle y una que nunca sería una sangre sucia caminaba —con cierta prontitud— hacia Glossy, el nuevo centro comercial de aquella ciudad; francamente el encuentro que tuvieron no fue el mejor que hallan planeado. Él se vistió de un modo completamente diferente al que ella se imaginaba, ¿o era al revés?

—Te detesto Potter —bramó enrabiada la fémina con pureza de sangre.

—En mi defensa yo no podría saber lo que querías que usara —comentó Harry ganándose una mala mirada de su novia.

—Era cosa de sentido común —refutó tomando la elección de ignorarlo por un buen rato.

_Momentos atrás se podía ver como una chica caminaba arreglada, bien arreglada, para el mejor día que planeó. Ella traía puesto un vestido con escote aqua, el cual era largo por tres dedos arriba de la rodilla; su peinado era sencillo: una simple cinta lavanda con un moño de un lado y con unos zapatillas del mismo tono que la cinta; su vestimenta era sencilla no obstante se contemplaba elegante._

_Sencilla y elegante, justo lo que quería lograr la hermanita de Daphne._

_Tres minutos y medio después el rey de roma entró en escena._

_—¿¡Qué trae puesto ese animal?! —vociferó sintiendo las ganas de estrangularlo, de lanzar a su novio un Petrificus y luego echarlo a un lago con el agua muy pero muy helada, de tirarlo por un acantilado... la última no se le hizo tan mala idea._

_Harry, contra todo su pronóstico, llegó con una simple —¡demasiado simple!— camisa verde limón en conjunto con un short marrón y unos tenis deportivos a juego._

_—Hola, Pansy —saludó con cierta amabilidad. Al ver la ropa de la chica abrió los ojos— ¡Se supone que no era una cita formal!_

_—Para tú información, semejante pen... sativo, para mi todas las citas son formales —enfatizó 'todas' de modo que se le grabara en esa cabeza hueca que tiene._

_—Dijiste que no era formal._

_—Deberías saber baboso que una chica dice algo, en realidad, expresa lo opuesto. —Pateó el suelo en vano intento de relajarse._

_—¿Eso quiere decir que... ?_

_—Las citas y los obsequios, a eso me refiero —dictó la pelinegra heredera de la familia Parkinson adivinando los pensamientos del muchacho que en ese momento odió._

Retornando al momento actual la pareja conformada por dos personas que no dieron luces de amarse —o de llegar a hacerlo mientras estudiaban en Hogwarts— se encaminaban por los pasillos de la ciudad, hace unos minutos que no han dicho. Al doblar en una esquina entraron finalmente a Glossy, era gigantesco y en cierta manera lujoso, por esa causa Pansy no protestó, lástima que la antes mencionada no sepa nada del mundo no mágico.

—Llegamos —informó Potter entrando en un objeto alargado rozando la forma conocida como rectángulo, con paredes de vidrio que se encontraba en medio de dos barrotes largos que parecían llegar hasta el cielo.

—¿Y esto se supone qué es? —inquirió la bruja mirando analíticamente el lugar.

—Un ascensor —explicó lentamente.

Sin dejarle decir nada más presionó una flecha que estaba a la izquierda del borde de un objeto que parecía una especie de tablero; al concluir con la acción anterior la puerta se cerró como por arte de magia, por poco el elevador agarra la falda de una no bruja que transitaba por ahí. Presionó en seguida el botón número uno, seguido del dos y finalmente el tres. Naturalmente el objeto del que no sabía mucho no supo que orden acatar así que se movió a los puntos antes mencionados.

—¿Pansy? —llamó el mago a la fémina, quien no dejaba de presionar botones.

—Espera, estoy averiguando cómo funciona esta porquería. —Tenía el ceño muy fruncido.

—Cada vez que se detiene y tu marcas otro comando se vuelve a mover, por lo que sería más prudente si dejarás de hacerlo —expresó Potter medio mareado.

Y para menos, ya llevaba tres minutos en ese estilo.

—¿Acaso me consideras como una mediocre para las cosas no mágicas?

—¡Nunca! —gritó rápidamente— Es simplemente que arruinarás el ascensor si sigues... —Ni terminó la frase cuando se escuchó una mini explosión en el tablero.

—¡Genial se arruinó! —enmarcó lo que ya se sabía— Debiste habérmelo advertido —regañó al amigo de Hermione y Ron.

Harry atinó a golpearse la cabeza contra la esquina más cercana.

_**Tercer momento: ¡Por fin el momento de la velada a luz de un candelabro ha llegado! ¿O tal vez no? Por cierto, ¿se supone que esta era su gran cita? ¡Más parece su gran desastre! Y en definitiva es la última vez que vuelven a ir a Londres muggle para eventos como estos. ¿O no?**_

La escena anterior —la del elevador— probó la paciencia escasa de Pansy, los trabajadores se tomaron mucho en tiempo en aparecer para liberarlos de la prisión que resultó ser la cabina de la cosa que hipotéticamente facilita el camino; si hubieran llevado sus varitas el tiempo de espera habría sido muy corto, pero como las olvidaron creyendo ingenuamente que sería sin contratiempos... he allí la respuesta de su pensar.

—¿En serio vas a seguir enfadada? —consultó Potter a la chica de cabello negro.

—Perdimos una hora... ¡una hora! Y tienes el descaro de preguntarme semejante barbaridad —gruñó, por quincuagésima en ese rato, Pansy.

El chico suspiró.

—Bien, bien. Todavía tenemos el resto del día, vamos a comer —sugirió rezando porque el mal humor se le fuera. Cree que está en sus días o algo peor y conociéndola de cualquier nimiedad puede provocar el melodrama del siglo.

—Siempre y cuando no tengamos que usar esa pequeña trampa mortal de nuevo. —Lo mató con la mirada.

Potter aseguraba que de tener su varita lo habría hechizado.

—Se llama: elevador. Y el hecho de que lo hayas hecho explotar no lo convierte en ninguna trampa mortal o cualquier cosa que se le parezca —reflexionó el pelinegro.

—Lo dices porque estás acostumbrado a vivir al estilo de los Picapiedras.

A veces sí sabía como desesperar a la gente.

Ambos vieron el decorado del lugar, a pesar de que es elegante —naturalmente es Glossy— no pueden evitar pensar que las cosas no fueron como lo planearon, al menos aún falta para que llegue el ocaso. Rememoró **aquel noviembre cuando soñaron juntos a quererse siempre **sin embargo ahora no se ve tan factible, no paran de pelear por cualquier tontería. La mayoría originados por la chica Serpiente.

—Eso no pasará, estaremos juntos por siempre ya que **noviembre sin ti es sentir que la lluvia me dice llorando que todo acabó **—susurró el que vela por la seguridad y bienestar de Teddy Lupin.

Los minutos pasaron para que llegaran al restaurante más cercano, se morían de hambre y querían probar —por obvias razones— lo que sea que sirvan en ese restaurante.

—Potter, nunca más volveremos al mundo muggle —sentenció enojada y, en el fondo, deprimida. Por gusto se arregló.

El susodicho asintió.

—**Creo en ti y en este amor que me ha vuelto indestructible, que detuvo mi caída libre —**dijo haciendo que la Slytherin medio sonriera.

—Gracias —agradeció con voz queda—. **El pasado es un mal que acabó _—_**tomó una servilleta y empezó a jugar con ella—**, un incendios que en tus brazos se apagó.**

—¿Qué van a pedir? —Llegó el camarero a solicitar su orden.

Al menos algo de provecho tuvieron en ese desastroso día y es que descubrieron lo que ya habían olvidado: que con ayuda de los dos **reescribieron su futuro y es allí, junto al otro, su único lugar seguro **el que quedó demostrado tal vez no de la mejor manera pero sí en el momento. Al menos para Pansy, quien quería tirar la toalla.

Puede que vuelva a ir a Glossy cuando olvide lo que hizo que se enamorara del Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

—¡Potter! —rugió al sentir un líquido resbalarse por su, ni tan, fino vestido— ¡Eres imposible!

Él sonrió nervioso, o se ha ganado una buena de parte de su novia.

—No desperdiciemos la comida y...

—Ni comida, ni flautas. —Arrojó el vaso con agua que tenía a un costado suyo.

—¿Estás enojada?

—Sí. Y tanto es mi felicidad que ahora mismo te estrangularé... ¡a la antigua!

En menos de un segundo la mesa quedo volcada, la vajilla quebrada y las sillas arruinadas.

Definitivamente no volverán a ir a Glossy.


End file.
